tsukinokanojo
by nekovir
Summary: Una historia muy bonita sobre HXV, espero que os guste!
1. Cuento de amor

Uola!! espero que os guste mi nuevo fic de escaflowne y lo comenteis!!!

Explicación: las letras en negrita son parte de la historia q explica la protagonista y recuerdos, lo que no es parte del presente.

Entre " son pensamientos

DISFRUTAD DEL FIC!!!

* * *

**Tsukinokanojo**

**CAPITULO 1: Cuento de Amor**

Una habitación destaca de todas las otras, una habitación iluminada por la sonrisa de unos niños. Un niño de 10 años y una niña de 12 juegan en sus camas.

NIÑO: JAJAJAJ Abuela ven!! Juega con nosotros!!!

ABUELA: Vaan es hora de dormir…así que va…meteros dentro de la cama…

VAAN NIÑO: joooo Varie dile a la abuela que juegue con nosotros

VARIE: Abuela Hitomi porque no nos explicas un cuento de los tuyos??? Porfiiiii

VAAN NIÑO: síiii un cuento!!

HITOMI ABUELA: está bien (arropando a sus nietos) hoy os voy a explicar la historia que le explicaba a vuestro padre cuando tenía vuestra edad…

**Esta es la historia de una joven, una muchacha que viajó a un mundo desconocido. En ese mundo conoció muchos lugares hermosos y personas maravillosas, se enamoró de ese mundo, pero sobretodo se enamoró de un joven rey. Lamentablemente la joven tuvo que volver a su mundo…**

VAAN NIÑO: (interrumpiendo) pero porqué volvió a su mundo???

VARIE: Vaann!!... no interrumpas!!

…**Esas almas que tanto se amaban no tardaron en volverse a encontrar, pasaron dos años desde que ella volvió…**

**YUKARI: Hitomi!! Me estás escuchando??**

**HITOMI: eh?...claro**

**YUKARI: últimamente andas muy despistada amiga!! Entonces qué opinas?**

**HITOMI: Habla con Amano es tan simple como eso…**

**YUKARI: tú irías??**

**HITOMI:…por la persona que amas eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…(mirando al cielo) cualquier cosa…**

**YUKARI: hasta irte a vivir a New York por él?**

**HITOMI: ajá**

**YUKARI: joo pero si me voy que pasará con nosotras?**

**HITOMI: Aunque estemos separadas…aunque estemos a mucha distancia la una de la otra siempre seremos amigas…**

**Finalmente Yukari se marchó a New York con Amano, era muy feliz junto a él y yo me alegraba por ella. Si antes me sentía sola, cuando se fue ella todavía más. Ya era mayor de edad, vivía en un pisito en el centro de Tokyo cerca de mi trabajo, mi familia y yo no nos llevábamos bien, se enfadaron cuando desaparecí 2 años atrás, y no lo entendieron. Cada día recordaba los momentos que había pasado en aquel mundo y me sentía vacía, los echaba de menos.**

VAAN NIÑO: Abuela? Eres tú esa muchacha?

HITOMI ABUELA: calla y escucha…

**Una noche salí a comprar al 24 horas, era muy despistada y se me olvidó llenar la nevera. Normalmente por las calles de ese mundo no había delincuencia, pero precisamente ese día fui a topar con el personaje más arrogante y feo que existía…**

**LADRÓN: Tienes unas monedas?**

**HITOMI: disculpe?**

**LADRÓN: si tienes una monedas? es para comprar tabaco…**

**HITOMI: sí tenga…**

**Al darle las monedas que me pidió intentó quitarme la cartera pero me resistí. Para aquel entonces era muy testaruda y acabé peleándome con él. Evidentemente era más fuerte que yo y recibí varios golpes. Hasta que sacó un cuchillo y estuvo a punto de clavármelo cuando de repente delante de mi apareció una intensa luz. La hoja de una espada amenazaba al ladrón y fue cuando lo vi………era él……**

VAAN NIÑO: Quién??!!

VARIE: tsiiii

**HITOMI: Vaan?**

**VAAN: No te atrevas a lastimarla!!!**

**El hombre no entendió sus palabras pero al verse amenazado salió corriendo. No podía creer que estuviera allí. Era el chico que conocí en aquel mundo, la persona que amaba estaba delante de mí…**

**VAAN: te encuentras bien Hitomi?**

**HITOMI: Vaan?...como…como es que has venido?**

**VAAN: la verdad es que no lo sé? XP la columna de luz apareció y me trajo aquí, entonces es cuando vi a ese hombre que quería hacerte daño…**

**HITOMI: gracias…me has salvado**

**VAAN: De todas las veces que tú…**

**No pudo acabar aquella frase, la columna de luz volvió para llevárselo, "otra vez no" pensé. Me agarré con todas mis fuerzas a él, no quería que se marchara de mi lado. Me aferré a él con tal fuerza que me llevó a mí también, la luz nos transportó a otro mundo… a mi mundo…**

VAAN NIÑO: uauuuu entonces fuiste a ese mundo abuela?

VARIE: que historia tan emocionante…

HITOMI ABUELA: es muy tarde ya…que os parece si mañana continuamos?

VAAN Y VARIE: No no no

HITOMI ABUELA: está bien….

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Daisuki

**CAPITULO2 : Daisuki**

**Había vuelto, lo sabía con certeza, me encontraba frente a la gran armadura que en su tiempo me hacía estremecer, escaflowne…**

**HITOMI: estoy en Fanelia?**

**VAAN: así es…Porqué? Porqué has saltado?**

**HITOMI: no quería perderte…**

**VAAN: (mirándola con ternura) está bien… vamos a palacio " es hermosa" "no puede ser que este conmigo de nuevo.."**

**Era Fanelia sin duda, por mucho que cambiara era la ciudad más bonita que había visto nunca. La ciudad había prosperado y era toda capital de un país. Vaan me llevó a palacio donde me reencontré con la niña gato más arrogante de toda Gaia.**

**MERLE: Hitomi??? No puedo creerlo? Eres tú!! **

**HITOMI: Merle!!! Qué alegría verte!!**

**ALLEN: no has cambiado mucho vieja amiga…**

**HITOMI: Allen!!**

**Reencontrarme con Allen fue algo extraño, me saludó con su típico beso de mano que no fue bien visto a ojos de Vaan. Una vez creí amarlo, pero finalmente me di cuenta que era como un hermano para mí. Si quizá me hubiera dado cuenta antes, Vaan y yo… Bueno esa noche la pasamos hablando, me explicaron que después de la guerra habían mejorado sus alianzas. Aunque Zaibach había rearmado fuerzas y los países de Gaia le temían. Con el tratado de paz se estableció que el general Onofre se encargaría de Zaibach, pero resultó ser un farsante. Hablando y hablando se nos hizo tarde, cada uno partió hacía sus alcobas y yo fui acompañada por Van.**

**VAAN: Que duermas bien…**

**HITOMI: Van? Qué te ocurre?**

**VAAN: Porqué has vuelto? Para ver a tu querido Allen?**

**HITOMI: Pero qué estás diciendo?! No me aferré a Allen para venir… precisamente…**

**Los dos éramos realmente testarudos, era evidente que Vaan estaba celoso y yo me cabreaba por ello. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, pero decidí ceder a mi orgullo, me acerqué a él y deposité un dulce beso en sus labios.**

**HITOMI: Crees que si hubiera vuelto por Allen haría esto??**

**VAAN:….pe….**

**HITOMI: (cortándolo) He vuelto porque te quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti!!! (llorando)**

**VAAN: Hitomi??**

**Me sorprendió, me acercó lentamente a su cuerpo y me dio un apasionado beso.**

**VAAN: ……No sabes lo feliz que me haces…pensaba que no te volvería a ver…**

**HITOMI: pero ahora estoy aquí…y pienso quedarme para siempre.**

**VAAN: estás segura? Aunque haya guerras?**

**HITOMI: contigo pase lo que pase…**

**VAAN: está bien… pero ahora tienes que descansar**

**Seguido de un beso me dejó en mi habitación. Físicamente Vaan era el mismo, algo más alto, con más musculatura, más adulto, pero seguía siendo mi Vaan. En su mirada había algo que me perturbaba, algo me escondía mi joven alado, algo que acabaría descubriendo.**

**Transcurrió una semana de mi llegada a Fanelia, las negociaciones con Zaibach fracasaron. Los países se preparaban para lo peor, aunque la guerra no fue anunciada hasta más adelante. Mientras yo intentaba acercarme a Vaan.**

**HITOMI: Hola! (acercándose a Vaan que se entrenaba en el patio)**

**VAAN: buenos días…**

**HITOMI: has mejorado mucho… te ves muy bien…**

**VAAN: Hitomi… tenemos que hablar…**

**HITOMI: dime**

**VAAN: creo que…creo que tendrías que volver a la luna de las ilusiones "me odio"**

**HITOMI: Porqué dices eso?!**

**VAAN: porque es lo mejor…pronto habrá una guerra y no podré protegerte "perdóname" **

**HITOMI: y? yo voy a estar a tu lado no pienso irme!**

**VAAN: Diga lo que diga no vas a cambiar de opinión verdad? "por favor di que no"**

**HITOMI: no! Me quedo y punto!**

**VAAN: No te quiero!!**

**HITOMI: qué?!!**

**VAAN: que no te quiero!! "mentira"**

**Esas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como un puñal. Salí corriendo después de darle una fuerte bofetada a Vaan. Esa noche lloré como nunca lo había hecho. De repente apareció un Allen preocupado…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Segundo capítulo de esta bonita historia jeje bueno deciros que este fic tendrá 6 capitulos y espero que os gusten.**

**Vir**


	3. No puedo

**Capitulo 3 : No puedo**

_**VAAN: No te quiero!!**_

_**HITOMI: qué?!!**_

_**VAAN: que no te quiero!! "mentira"**_

_**Esas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como un puñal. Salí corriendo después de darle una fuerte bofetada a Vaan. Esa noche lloré como nunca lo había hecho. De repente apareció un Allen preocupado…**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**ALLEN: Hitomi que ha ocurrido??**

**HITOMI: (llorando) me ha dicho que tengo que volver a la Tierra, que no me quiere!**

**ALLEN: y le crees? Todo este tiempo que llevo en Fanelia junto a Vaan le he llegado a comprender y conocer, y te aseguro de que eres la persona que más le importa.**

**HITOMI: no le creo! Sé que me está escondiendo algo importante! Pero me siento impotente… que hago Allen?**

**ALLEN: eres fuerte y siempre has sabido cómo actuar en momentos difíciles…amiga creo que no soy quién para decirte que hacer.**

**Nunca pensé que Allen fuera una persona tan tierna, me ayudó a aclarar mis ideas. Vaan me esquivaba, no quería verme ni hablar conmigo. El anuncio de una nueva guerra recorrió toda Gaia, el joven rey Chid pidió ayuda a las regiones de la alianza. No podía permitir que van partiera a Freid sin mí, pero como hablar con él?**

**Una noche subí al tejado de palacio, Merle me enseñó una canción preciosa. **

VARIE: esa es la canción que mamá nos canta…

HITOMI ABUELA: porque yo se la enseñé…

**Esa melodía llamo la atención de mi querido príncipe.**

**VAAN: creí que era Merle…**

**HITOMI: ella me la enseñó……como estás¿**

**VAAN: bien… ya está todo listo para partir mañana…**

**HITOMI: puedo ir?**

**VAAN: ya te dije lo que había " por dios no quiero hacerte sufrir"**

**HITOMI: pero yo te dije que no pienso irme…!pienso estar contigo siempre!!**

**Mi enojo fue tal que me puse roja de rabia, no entendía porque Vaan me trataba de esa manera. Cuando me quise poner en pie para hacerle entender, tropecé, sí, tropecé y caí terraza abajo. Al momento Vaan desplegó sus alas para socorrerme. Me abrazó con fuerza y fue entonces cuando lo vi…**

**VAAN: que suste me has dado…pensaba que te perdía (abrazando a Hitomi)**

**HITOMI: Vaan?...tus….tus alas son grises…**

**VAAN: lo sé…**

**HITOMI: pero…(empezando a entender) es por lo que me alejas de tu lado?**

**VAAN: Hitomi…me estoy muriendo… tengo la misma enfermedad que tenía Folken, cuando viniste a Gaia conmigo me sentí el hombre más feliz, pero no quiero que sufras por mi culpa…**

**HITOMI: NO!! No Vaan!! No puedes morir!!**

**El golpe más duro de toda mi vida, mi amor se moría. Vaan aguantó mis sollozos durante horas y horas. Caí en la cuenta que tenía que ser fuerte por él y disfrutar de los momentos juntos.**

**HITOMI: me quedo contigo! Para siempre!**

**VAAN: Hitomi?**

**HITOMI: Si pudimos cambiar el destino una vez? Porque no ahora puede ser igual? No voy a separarme de ti nunca! Te lo prometo…**

**El rey de Fanelia lloró de alegría al escuchar esas palabras, me abrazó, me besó y al oído me susurró " ¿Duermes conmigo esta noche mi niñas de la luna de las ilusiones?". No dudé ni un segundo, ahora más que nunca deseaba sentirme cerca de Vaan, sentirme suya para la eternidad.**

**A la mañana cuando desperté él me estaba mirando.**

**HITOMI: buenos días ******

**VAAN: buenos días princesa**

**HITOMI: (abrazándolo)Te adoro!!**

**VAAN: jajaja**

**HITOMI: puedo ir contigo verdad?**

**VAAN: si me prometes que te quedarás en Palas?**

**HITOMI: pero… (mirándolo) está bien…. Vaan?**

**VAAN: si?**

**HITOMI: porque no les has dicho a nadie que estás enfermo?**

**VAAN: Si un rey anunciara que va a morir sin una reina y sin descendencia que crees que sucedería?**

**HITOMI: entiendo…mmm el consejo te hubiera buscado una no?**

**VAAN: sí… pero ahora eso no hace falta…no?**

**HITOMI: quieres decir que?...**

**VAAN: no quieres casarte conmigo??**

**HITOMI: claro que quiero casarme contigo!! Si quiero!! Pero del reino te encargas tú eh?**

**Él no me decía nada, yo actuaba como si realmente no fuera a suceder, pero en el fondo sabía que mi riujin se moría. Vaan se conformaba con verme sonreír y me dejaba pensar que no era real.**

**Para mi sorpresa Vaan preparó una intima ceremonia en la sala del trono.**

**HITOMI: Vaan? Que es todo esto?**

**VAAN: quieres ser mi esposa, aquí y ahora?**

**HITOMI: je..sí**

**VAAN: quiero que seas mi mujer antes de partir a Palas…**

**La ceremonia no fue como la que unos reyes se merecían, pero para mí fue la más hermosa de todas las bodas "mi boda". Todo el pueblo de Fanelia sabía que yo era su reina, me miraban con alegría y respeto y los guardias me trataban como "su majestad".**

**Ese mismo día partimos a Palas, en el pasado Fanelia no disponía de naves ni armamento, pero gracias a la alianza con Palas ahora fanelia disponía de un gran ejército. Al llegar a Palas me reencontré con Milerna, estaba tan hermosa como siempre y su mirada reflejaba felicidad. Driden y ella eran felices juntos. Ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde mi llegada a Gaia y ya era reina y esposa, no me lo podía creer. En cuanto Vaan y yo pasábamos todos los momentos del día juntos.**

**HITOMI: (sentada en el jardín de palacio) me encanta esta fruta…**

**VAAN: son típicas de Palas, no hay en Fanelia…**

**HITOMI: puedo pedirle unas semillas a Driden y las plantaré en nuestro jardín… que te parece?**

**VAAN: jeje me parece muy bien… sabes como se llama?**

**HITOMI: no como?**

**VAAN: tsukinoai (amor de luna)**

**HITOMI: en serio? Entonces es mi fruta (bromeando)**

**VAAN: nuestra fruta jajaja**

**HITOMI: soy muy feliz contigo mi amor…**

**VAAN: yo también…no podría ser más feliz amor…**

**HITOMI: je… cuando iréis a Freid?**

**VAAN: no lo sabemos aun.**

**HITOMI: yo creo que Zaibach no tiene pensado atacar**

**VAAN: porque crees eso?**

**HITOMI. No se es un presentimiento…**

**VAAN: entonces habrá que hacerle caso..( tono de burla)**

**HITOMI: tonto!**

**VAAN: (atrapando a su querida esposa entre sus brazos) eres preciosa mi reina… y eres toooda mía.**

**Como yo suponía Zaibach no dio señales de vida, nosotros mientras seguíamos nuestra vida en Palas, aunque echábamos de menos Fanelia.**

**HITOMI: (en su habitación) No!!**

**MILERNA: (entrando) que te ocurre Hitomi?**

**HITOMI: me ha bajado…**

**MILERNA: y eso no es bueno?**

**HITOMI: pensaba que lo estaba y resulta que no…**

**MILERNA: no seas tonta, lleváis poco tiempo casados tenéis toda la vida por delante para tener hijos…**

**Oír esas palabras desactivaron la bomba que guardaba en mi interior. En Brazos de Milerna me desfogué como nunca l habia hecho.**

**MILERNA: Hitomi?? Porque lloras?**

**HITOMI: Oh MIlerna! No puedo más, que voy a hacer sin él?! (llorando cada vez más)**

**MILERNA: no te entiendo…**

**HITOMI: Milerna Vaan se está muriendo!!**

**MILERNA: que has dicho? No puede..**

**HITOMI: se le están ocureciendo las alas, como a Folken.**

**MILERNA: (aturdida) por eso quieres darle un hijo?**

**HITOMI: Quiero darle un hijo porque sé que no quiere que me quede sola y hay que dejar un heredero**

**MILERNA: pero no puedes tener un hijo así Hitomi, tienes que quererlo..**

**HITOMI: yo deseo un hijo de Vaan, no lo hago solo por eso, quiero un hijo fruto de nuestro amor, quiero sentir vida dentro de mí, sentir que van está vivo dentro de mi…**

**MILERNA: Hitomi… (Acariciándola) no voy a dejarte sola, te lo prometo, yo estaré contigo**

**Mi corazón y mi cuerpo se aliviaron, llevaba demasiada responsabilidad encima. Milerna me acompañó hasta que quedé rendida y me dormí.**

**VAAN: (entrando y viendo el panorama) Hitomi?...**

**MILERNA: se ha dormido…(mirándolo con tristeza)**

**VAAN: (viendo los ojos hinchados de Hitomi) lo sabes verdad?**

**MILERNA: sí, no podía soportarlo más…pobre**

**VAAN: le dije que no tenía que pasar por esto… por mi culpa (casi llorando)**

**MILERNA: yo podría ayudarte, alomejor encuentro alguna cura…**

**VAAN: no, no hay ninguna cura, no es una enfermedad que puedas curar…**

**MILERNA: lo siento… (saliendo de la habitación)**

**VAAN: (acariciando el pelo de Hitomi) Mi querida Hitomi… (llora)**

**Pasaron 3 meses desde que nos instalamos en Palas, la relación entre Vaan y o era cada vez más intensa. Milerna no l contó a nadie nuestro secreto, era más atenta y cariñosa conmigo y eso en cierta parte me aliviaba. Una mañana pasé dos horas preparándole a Vaan un pastel de tsukinoai. Cuando subí a nuestra alcoba me encontré a un Vaan derrotado, por su estado supe q había vomitado y al dejar el pastel en la mesita me acerqué a mimarlo.**

**VAAN: (despertándose) hola…**

**HITOMI: no, no te levantes descansa… como estas?**

**VAAN: ahora mejor (acurrucándose en sus piernas) y eso? lo has hecho tu?**

**HITOMI: sí, es un pastel de tsukinoai**

**VAAN: entonces habrá que probarlo…**

**HITOMI: de verdad?**

**VAAN: sí ya me encuentro mejor…(probando un trozo) está delicioso, en fanelia quiero uno cada día je**

**HITOMI: jeje ya veremos… porque no dormimos te ves muy cansado cariño?**

**VAAN: si hoy ha sido un día duro…**

**Los que no sabían que esa noche…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Kyaaa nuevo capítulo de tsukinokanojo!!! Qué tal? Espero que os guste, es un fic un poco triste pero es muy tierno es lo que me gusta resaltar entre Vaan e Hitomi. 

Vir


	4. Osadía

**CAPITULO4: Osadía**

**Dormíamos tranquilamente cuando un fuerte estruendo nos despertó, en un momento oímos los cuernos que nos avisaban del inminente ataque, estaban atacando Palas. Me acerqué a la ventana y pude ver las columnas de humo que sobresalían de las casas. Vaan se vistió en un momento y cogió su espada. Salimos al pasillo de la mano, todo el mundo corría asustado de un lado para otro, todo era un caos.**

**VAAN: Allen!!**

**ALLEN: Vaan!! Hitomi!! Nos atacan! Desconocemos el número de melefs…**

**VAAN: las tropas han salido?**

**ALLEN: así es, están en el campo de batalla… intentamos proteger a las mujeres y a los niños…**

**VAAN: Hitomi! tienes que salir de aquí (pensando un segundo) Allen quiero que te la lleves a un lugar seguro…**

**Era demasiado tarde, parte del pasillo donde nos encontrábamos se destruyó, aparecieron soldados de zaibach. Vaan y Allen me daban la espalda para protegerme, tenía mucho miedo, pero a la vez me sentía segura a su lado.**

**VAAN: tenemos que llegar hasta Escaflowne!!**

**ALLEN: Por aquí!**

**La única manera de llegar al dios dragón era luchando. Tardamos en llegar al hangar donde se encontraba Escaflowne y Sherazade. Vaan me dejó subir a hombros de Escaflowne, como en los viejos tiempos, para entonces ya me había devuelto el péndulo que le "presté" y de esta manera le ayudé en todo lo que pude. Los melefs enemigos nos atacaban por doquier, fue entonces cuando conocí a Celena, luchaba para el ejército del rey Chid. **

**Cuando parecía que la batalla había llegado a su fin, apareció el general Onofre.**

**ONOFRE: Vaya, vaya… a quién tenemos aquí? Al mismísimo rey de Fanelia!**

**VAAN: Eres un mezquino General!! Solo mereces morir!!**

**ONOFRE: puede, pero tanta paz y felicidad me pone enfermo!**

**CELENA: Qué quieres? Controlar Gaea?**

**ONOFRE: No digas tonterías! Yo aspiro a mucho más (mirando al cielo)**

**VAAN: no… (Diciéndoselo en un tono muy bajo)**

**HITOMI: La luna de las ilusiones!? Quieres ir a la Luna de las ilusiones?!**

**ONOFRE: muy astuta "alteza" (irónicamente)**

**HITOMI: Allí no hay nada para ti!!**

**ONOFRE: Quiero tener Gaea y ese mundo a mi merced y nadie me lo impedirá!**

**ALLEN: Y cómo piensas conseguirlo?**

**ONOFRE: (señalando a una persona) He leído el diario de Dornkirk, era un terrícola, como esa mujer… Ella me enseñará el camino…**

**VAAN: Estás en broma!? (con intento de atacar)**

**HITOMI: (frenando a su riu-jin) No te lo voy a enseñar porque ni yo misma se cual es la forma de ir…**

**ONOFRE: Quien sabe, juntos lo averiguaremos…**

**El ejército de Zaibach se retiró, el ataque a Palas fue un simple aviso. Un aviso y un reto para el joven de ojos rojos. Por otra parte la ciudad no sufrió muchos destrozos, pocos comparados a la guerra pasada. Ayudamos en lo que pudimos.**

**HITOMI: (poniendo vendas)Milerna así está bien?**

**MILERNA: sí, muy bien, puedes ayudar a este hombre?**

**HITOMI: claro**

**Desde que regresé no había estado tan cansada como aquel día, ayudar a los heridos, limpiar escombros…**

**HITOMI: estoy agotada…**

**MILERNA: sí, yo también… je**

**HITOMI: Siento que por mi culpa…**

**MILERNA: No es tu culpa Hitomi! Sobretodo tienes que ir con mucho cuidado vale?**

**HITOMI: ajá**

**MILERNA: y esa sonrisa? Se te ve muy feliz… no me digas que….?**

**HITOMI: (sonrojada) creo que sí, tengo todos los síntomas…**

**MILERNA: cuanto me alegro por ti amiga!!**

**Más tarde me encontré a Vaan en nuestra habitación**

**HITOMI: (entrando) Amor?**

**VAAN: (sentado en la cama) es muy tarde…**

**HITOMI: lo sé… ha sido un día muy duro para todos… no puedes dormir?**

**VAAN: (gritando muy enojado) cómo voy a dormir sabiendo que te quieren a ti?!Nada será suficiente para protegerte!**

**HITOMI: Vaan? Tranquilízate, no me va a pasar nada…**

**VAAN: No puedo estar tranquilo! Si te hubieras ido en su momento, nada de esto hubiera pasado!**

**Cuando Vaan se giró para encontrar mi mirada yo ya yacía en el suelo, sin darme cuenta me desmayé. Se asustó mucho, la última vez que me vio inconsciente fue aquella vez en Freid años atrás.**

**VAAN: Hitomi!! Cariñooo**

**HITOMI: mmm**

**VAAN: estás bien?? Amor? (colocándola en la cama)**

**HITOMI: sí, no pasa nada**

**VAAN: perdóname no tenía que haberme exaltado tanto (rogando)**

**HITOMI: No te preocupes cariño… no es culpa tuya, es por el agotamiento.**

**VAAN: en serio? Me has dado un susto de muerte, quieres que vaya a por Milerna?**

**HITOMI: no hace falta, ella ya sabe lo que tengo…**

**VAAN: cómo lo que tienes? Qué te pasa?**

**HITOMI: (susurrándole al oído)…**

**VAAN: de verdad?? (la pena y preocupación se transformaron en una gran sonrisa)**

**HITOMI: creo que sí…**

**VAAN: (llora) Me haces muy feliz!**

**Esa noche me costó dormir, hablamos durante horas y finalmente me quedé dormida en sus brazos. La idea de tener un hijo hacía muy feliz a Vaan, aunque reflejaba preocupación por no poder conocer a su heredero. **

**Vaan decidió volver a nuestra casa, a Fanelia, si querían raptarme podría ser en cualquier lugar, por lo menos eso decía Vaan XP. Nosotros preferíamos estar en casa disfrutando de nuestra felicidad… **

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Kyaaa!!

Konnichiwa!! Aquí actualizo tsukinokanojo, perdonad las faltas de ortografía, algunos capítulos están escritos algo rápido XP Me he animado mucho cuando leí vuestros comentarios y me han dado energías para continuar este fic, espero que os guste!! Muchas gracias!! Arigatou!!

Nekovir

PD: por cierto solo queda un capitulo jejeje


	5. Para siempre

**CAPITULO 5: Para siempre**

**Season final**

**Parecía mentira pero ya se me notaba la barriguita, para entonces estaba de 4 meses. Vaan, mi querido Vaan… se le habían oscurecido algo más las alas, pero físicamente se encontraba en plena forma, muy contento y feliz. Apenas faltaban 5 meses para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, estaba todo preparado, mi esposo quería tenerlo todo controlado jeje**

**Una noche yo permanecía en mi habitación descansando, los soldados vigilaban las 24 horas del día puertas y ventanas (órdenes de Vaan)**

**Fue muy extraño lo que ocurrió aquella noche, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no me encontraba en mi habitación, aquello no era Fanelia. Un shamán me había cogido sin que los guardias de palacio se dieran cuenta. Exactamente estaba en el campamento de Zaibach.**

**VAAN: Cómo que no habéis visto nada!!**

**ALLEN: Vaan, tranquilo!**

**CELENA: Ha sido un shamán, ha dejado su rastro en la pared, no deben estar muy lejos, las marcas son recientes.**

**VAAN: pues a qué esperamos?!**

**El ejército de Fanelia no tardó en dar con el campamento enemigo, observaron la situación hasta tener un plan. Yo mientras intentaba que Onofre entendiera que no sabía ir a la tierra…**

**HITOMI: Te he dicho que pienso en volver y vuelvo!!**

**ONOFRE: quieres decir que es imposible?**

**HITOMI: La cuestión es cómo piensas ir tú y tu ejército por la columna de luz?**

**ONOFRE: Pensaremos una manera**

**HITOMI: déjame ir por favor! Yo no te puedo ayudar…**

**Mis ruegos fueron inútiles no me dejó marchar. Vaan no tardó en llegar, atacaron el campamento por sorpresa al caer la noche, destruyendo los melefs sin piloto, así fue como mi riu-jin me encontró…**

**VAAN: suéltala!!**

**ONOFRE: qué tontería!! (Soltando a Hitomi) demostremos quién es más fuerte joven rey jajaja**

**Lucharon por su honor, Vaan luchaba con rabia, claramente era mucho más rápido y hábil que el general.**

**VAAN: (apuntándolo con la espada) Ya no serás general, ni mucho menos libre, el consejo de Gaea decidirá que hacer contigo!**

**Onofre pensó que no quería permanecer en ese mundo ni un segundo más de su vida, deseó con todas sus fuerzas ir a la luna de las ilusiones. Una columna de luz apareció en el firmamento llevándose al general, no volvimos a saber nunca nada más de él.**

**VAAN: estás bien?**

**HITOMI: sí (abrazándolo)**

**La guerra había terminado, Zaibach fue de nuevo derrotada y la ciudad pasó a manos del rey Chid para usarla como fábrica de naves. **

**En Fanelia todo era felicidad, la llegada de Folken nos alegró la vida a todos, en especial a Vaan. Yo me encargaba de los que aceres de palacio mientras que Vaan cuidaba de nuestro hijo… Lo prefería así, para mí era muy importante que pasara todo el tiempo posible con Folken.**

**HITOMI: (tapando a su hijo) Está hecho un trasto je**

**VAAN: (estirado en la cama) Cariño quiero que sepas que me hacéis muy feliz, nunca pensé que tener una familia fuera tan maravilloso…**

**HITOMI: je… yo también soy muy feliz… mira te he traído tarta**

**VAAN: tsukinodai?**

**HITOMI: sí, las frutas han madurado muy rápido y enseguida he hecho el pastel, espero que te guste, creo que han cogido un sabor diferente a las de Palas, supongo que será por la tierra de aquí no crees?... … Cariño? …Vaan?...(acariciándole la cara) Tsukinodai (llorando)**

**No hubo respuesta a mis llantos ni a mis llamadas él simplemente ya no estaba…**

**Estaba tan t****ranquilo, era como si estuviera durmiendo, que en cualquier momento se despertaría y me regalaría una de sus sonrisas matutinas. Que cuando Folken se despertara a mitad de la noche él se levantaría por mí, o que me traería el desayuno a la cama, que me lanzaría mil te quieros al día … pero… pero ya no lo hizo nunca más… él se había ido…**

**FIN**** DE LA HISTORIA**

HITOMI ABUELA: bueno… se acabó…ahora a la cama

VAAN NIÑO: Uauuuu

VARIE: snifff Vaan estás llorando?

VAAN NIÑO: que va! No estoy llorando

FOLKEN: mamá?

HITOMI ABUELA: te he escuchado entrar, has estado escuchando eh?

FOLKEN: sí, les has explicado la historia de mi padre (mirando su retrato)

VARIE: le querías mucho verdad abuela?

HITOMI ABUELA: le he querido durante toda mi vida (mirando el retrato de Vaan) seguro que es muy feliz viendo a estos nietos tan guapos que tiene…

FOLKEN: es hora de dormir…mamá?

HITOMI ABUELA: sí, venga niños a la cama!!

VARIE: buenas noches abuela!

VAAN NIÑO: Buenas nochesss!!

HITOMI ABUELA: buenas noches, dormid bien

FOLKEN: te acompaño madre…

Ya en los aposentos reales, donde una vez fueron compartidos con el ser de alas blancas y ojos rubí…

FOLKEN: buenas noches mamá

HITOMI: buenas noches hijo, te quiero

FOLKEN: yo también a ti (apagando la luz)

Ya en la más profunda oscuridad, la que un día fue llamada la joven de la luna de las ilusiones cayó en un profundo sueño, un sueño del que no volvió a despertar…

_En un campo de tsukinodai, reluciente por la luz del sol destacaba una figura masculina. Una __muchacha se percata de su presencia y corre en su encuentro._

_HITOMI: Vaannn!! (Saltando en sus brazos)_

_VAAN: Hitomi!! _

_HITOMI: te he echado mucho de menos!_

_VAAN: __por fin podemos estar juntos_

_HITOMI: sí, para siempre, para toda la eternidad_

_Juntos y abrazados permanecerán unidos, lo que una vez unió el destino lo ha vuelto a unir esta vez para siempre_

* * *

Hola!!

He terminado el fic, joo me quedado triste hasta yo jejeje Aclarar que no era mi intención matar a Vaan, pq lo adoro es mi amor platónico, pero la historia estaba pensada asi. Tranquilos que haré historias más felices a partir de ahora.

Un beso a mis lectores

Espero que os guste

Hasta pronto

PD: Hitomi X Vaan forever!!


End file.
